Fairytale I - Growing Pains
Dettagli Walkthrough Come iniziare la quest Parla con Martin, il Master Gardener (non devi averlo derubato di recente o si rifiuterà di risponderti): gironzola vicino al recinto dei maiali a nord-ovest della banca di Draynor Village. Ti dirà che le sue rose Mister Lincoln non crescono più bene come un tempo e che sospetta che qualcosa non vada. Ti chiederà di consultare gli altri membri del G.A.G. (Group of Advanced Gardeners), per sapere se stiano avendo gli stessi suoi problemi. Raccogliere informazioni Puoi scegliere un qualunque giardiniere vicino ai vari farming patches (allotments, bushes, hops, trees, ecc...) sparsi per RuneScape. Devi parlare con cinque di loro, chiedendo se siano membri del Group of Advanced Gardeners. Se poni la domanda a più di cinque agricoltori, gli altri non ti daranno indicazioni utili sulle cause del mancato raccolto. Gli appezzamenti più facili da raggiungere sono: :* bush patch a sud di Varrock :* tree patch ad ovest di Lumbridge :* hops patch a nord di Lumbridge (ad est del fiume) :* allotment patch a sud di Falador (usa l'Explorer's ring 3) :* bush patch a nord di Rimmington :* spirit tree patch vicino al bar di Port Sarim :* spirit tree patch a Brimhaven :* fruit tree patch a Brimhaven :* hops patch ad Entrana :* allotment patch a nord-ovest di Port Phasmatys (accessibile dopo Priest in Peril, facile da raggiungere dopo Ghosts Ahoy svuotando l'Ectophial) :* fruit tree patch ad est di Catherby :* allotment patch a nord di Catherby :* allotment patch a nord di Ardougne Ti diranno tutti la stessa cosa: stanno avendo un raccolto scarso, ma avranno spiegazioni differenti su ciò che non va. Il quinto suggerirà però che le fairies sono l'origine comune delle varie cause. Torna a Draynor e parla di nuovo con Martin. Dopo avergli riferito le differenti teorie, impugna la tua Dramen Staff (o la Lunar Staff) ed entra nel capanno nella Lumbridge Swamp per andare a Zanaris. Problemi a Zanaris Dirigiti alla camera della Fairy Queen. E' proprio a sud dell'ingresso della città, nella stessa stanza dello Slayer master. In ogni modo, sta succedendo qualcosa di strano. La regina è sparita e al suo posto c'è un tipo di nome Fairy Godfather. Ti informerà che la regina ha preso qualche strano malanno ed è sotto le cure di Fairy Nuff. Per trovarla, dirigiti nella stanza a nord-ovest del mulino a vento. Parla con Fairy Nuff, ti darà notizie dettagliate sulla malattia della regina e ti consegnerà una symptoms list, da recapitare ad uno stregone di nome Zandar Horfyre. Investigando sulla malattia Recati o teleportati a Falador; da lì dirigiti ad ovest ed entra nella Dark Wizards' Tower. Sali all'ultimo piano e parla con Zandar. Prenderà la lista dei sintomi e ti consiglierà di rivolgerti a Malignius Mortifer. Puoi trovare Malignius ad est della Crafting Guild, immediatamente a sud di Falador, assieme a quattro elemental wizards. Parlagli, ti dirà che forse potrebbe esserti d'aiuto, ma prima ma vorrà qualcosa da te: un teschio da una tomba nei pressi di Draynor manor. Dirigiti alla villa di Draynor e vai sul retro (lato nord, all'interno della recinzione). Troverai una tomba, scava in quel punto e avrai il teschio. Se ha bisogno dello spade, ce n'è uno nella residenza. Se lo avevi affidato ad un Tool Leprechaun, troverai un farming patch lì vicino e potrai chiederlo indietro. Le Magic Secateurs Quando hai il teschio, torna da Malignius e consegnaglielo. Ti dirà che il problema della regina ha a che fare con una creatura chiamata Tanglefoot. Per ucciderla, avrai bisogno di un incantare un paio di secateurs e trasformarle in magic secateurs. A tal scopo, Malignius ti chiederà quattro oggetti, tre dei quali (a tua scelta) saranno davvero necessari e dovrai quindi procurarteli. Le richieste variano da giocatore a giocatore, per cui non puoi usare una combinazione a tua scelta dei seguenti oggetti: devi procurarti quelli a te assegnati. Possibili richieste includono: *Avantoe(clean) (vedi Herblore) *Baby blue dragon scales (dall'antro dei blue dragon nel Taverley Dungeon) *Baby dragon bones (uccidi un qualsiasi baby dragon) *Blue dragon scale (vedi Herblore) *Grapes (nella Cooking Guild e nel V.T.A.M./covo della Phoenix Gang; oppure droppati dalle Guards o da rubare ai wine stalls) *Raw Cave eel (vedi Fishing) *Charcoal (cerca nei contenitori per reperti (specimen trays) al Digsite o compralo a Tai Bwo Wannai Village o a Shilo Village) *Crushed gemstone (lo ottieni tagliando male opals, jades e red topaz, oppure spaccandone uno con un martello l'update del [[27 January|27 Gennaio] 2009]) *Edible seaweed (da Fishing Trawler o uccidendo rock crabs e rock lobsters) *Fat snail (dalle purple snails con conchiglie NON appuntite, le trovi nella palude di Mort Myre) *Irit leaf (vedi Herblore) *Jangerberries (puoi coltivarle con il Farming o raccoglierle ad ovest di Yanille) *Jogre bones (uccidi un qualsiasi jogre) *King worms (dalla palude vicina al Grand Tree nello Gnome Stronghold o a Taverley) *Lime (puoi comprarlo da Heckel Frunch al Grand Tree) *Mort Myre Fungi (usa il silver sickle (b) rimanendo vicino ai logs nel Mort Myre swamp) *Mort Myre pear (usa il silver sickle (b) vicino ai bushes a Mort Myre) *Mort myre stem (usa il silver sickle (b) vicino i rami caduti a Mort Myre) *Nature talisman *Potato cactus (vedi Herblore) *Proboscis (vedi Tai-Bwo Wannai Cleanup) *Raw cave eel *Red spider's eggs (vedi Herblore) *Red vine worms (da scavare nel McGrubbor's Wood, ad ovest di Seers' Village) *Slimy eel (vedi Fishing) *Clean Snapdragon (vedi Herblore) *Snape grass (vedi Herblore) *Supercompost (vedi Farming, sembra che non funzioni se prendi solo 3 supercompost) *Uncut diamond *Uncut ruby *Oyster chiusa (vedi Fishing) *Volencia moss (vicino alla miniera di Karamja, vedi anche: Jungle Potion) *White berries Attenzione: I Ghasts nella palude di Mort Myre guasteranno qualsiasi cibo porti con te. Se uno degli oggetti richiesti è commestibile, c'è il concreto pericolo di perderlo. Porta più vivande per ridurre il rischio che il ghast corrompa proprio quello che ti serve per la quest. Se devi procurarti un'erba (ad esempio un'irit), assicurati che sia "clean". Se il tuo livello di Herblore non è sufficientemente alto da poterla pulire, c'è un herb-cleaner a Nardah che lo farà per te al costo di 200 gp. In alternativa puoi acquistare l'erba già pulita al Grand Exchange. Quando sai finalmente pronto, prendi i tre oggetti che Malignius ti ha chiesto di procurare, il tuo Amulet of Ghostspeak, delle secateurs e (se lo desideri) il Silver sickle(b) e Druid pouch, quindi vai al Mort Myre Swamp. Dirigiti a sud fino ad arrivare al Grotto Tree e parla con il Nature Spirit. Benedirà le tue secateurs, che diventeranno verde splendente. Il combattimento con il Tanglefoot Ritorna a Zanaris. Per risparmiare tempo puoi teleportarti a Falador e parlare con Zandar Horfyre: digli che pensi di fermarti per un po' e ti teleporterà nella palude di Lumbridge; entra quindi nel capanno impugnando la tua dramen staff. Prendi la tua armatura e del cibo. Vai a sud-est della banca di Zanaris, fino ad arrivare alle mysterious ruins del Cosmic altar (ci sono due scorciatoie a tua disposizione: una un po' più lunga se la Agility è almeno 46; una più rapida se hai almeno 66 Agility). Su un lato della stanza troverai un'apertura nella quale puoi infilarti. Il Gatekeeper cercherà di fermarti ma, quando gli dirai le tue intenzioni, ti lascerà passare. Dentro troverai un gruppo di Baby Tanglefeet e, alla fine del tunnel, in una camera, un grosso Tanglefoot (lvl 111) ad attenderti. Avvicinati. Nota bene: se puoi, è meglio attivare il Protect from Melee. Per i giocatori di basso livello è consigliata la strategia del colpisci e scappa: il Tanglefoot è lento e si muove poco, per cui in questo modo sarà facile ucciderlo senza venir colpiti neanche una volta. Servono le tue magic secateurs per ucciderlo: assicurati di impugnarle o non lo attaccherai! Quando lo avrai sconfitto, raccogli le Queen's secateurs che il Tanglefoot dropperà. Ritorna dal Fairy Godfather e consegnagliele per completare la quest. Ricompensa *2 Quest Points *Magic secateurs (aumenta il tuo raccolto di Farming del 10% per allotments, herbs e hops) *3,500 xp *2,000 xp *1,000 xp NOTA BENE: alcuni siti dicono che per ricevere la ricompensa è necessario aspettare che maturi il raccolto di Martin, il Master Farmer di Draynor. NON E' VERO. È però meglio parlargli della quest in modo che pianti i suoi vegetali: circa 5 minuti dopo, potrai iniziare Fairytale II - Cure a Queen. Music Tracce musicali sbloccate: Nessuna. Vedere anche *Lost City *Nature Spirit *Fairytale II - Cure a Queen Trivia * Questa quest è riportata con più nomi: ** Fairytale I - Growing Pains, nel pannello di controllo del Quest Journal. ** Fairy Tale I - Growing Pains, nella finestra di gioco, se clicchi sulla relativa voce del Quest Journal. ** A Fairy Tale Part I - Growing Pains, nel Knowledge Base. * Il Fairy Godfather, al quale ti rivolgi durante la quest, parla come il personaggio di Marlon Brando nel film The Godfather; inoltre gli assomiglia. * Al completamento della quest, leggerai nel tuo Adventurer's Log: "My travails in Zanaris led me to a fight with a tanglefoot! I finished it off with ease and returned to the Fairy Godfather for my reward."